Steam Punk Retro Fit
by Michael S Barber
Summary: Big robot, non-stop action, death, humor, and what ever else you expect from a sci-fi.
1. Chapter 1

**Steam Punk Retro Fit**

**Chapter One: 100 Year War**

Wars there are always something or someone to fight for. Wars lay more waste to the landscape then the actually population. The year is 110 Technological Century (TC) after the 100 year war between two very powerful nation the USA and Japan. They both became power hunger and greedy and both built the bigger tinker toys that the world has every seen.

The tinker toy are known as Mobile Fortresses (MF) Japan was the first to be discovered building this city sized war machine, as the US discovered and was slip the blue prints to build their own. The other countries tried to do the same, but never could match the size and fire power of the two land mammoths.

All the other country threw everything they had at the two MFs, but because the size and weaponry on the two war machine they were like flies running into a window. After just 5 years all the other countries ran out of resources and supplies to run their forces and were force to choose sides. It taken 10 years for the two massive war machines to become nose to nose just to run out of power and supplies to break down and become know as the Twin Cites of US-Japan (TCUJ).

After fighting over for control of power after the breakdown the two governments came to an understanding and just decided to have a race to see who can get their war machine back up and running. Seeing the man power would take for every. They decided to go old school and design the Steam Boy (SB) a robotic man made machine that brought forth the US-Japan Work Union (UJWU).

The SB is steamed powered and became very handy in the reconstructing of both war machines that ended up becoming more of Neo Utopia at the end. Over the years to follow the two governments slowly forgot about the race and became more focus on to see can build the best Steam Boy. That how the Labor Wars (LW) begin, the UJWU didn't like how their were being used and branched off of the US-Japan starting the first rebellion against the two cities.

Soon Steam Boy pilots where called Steamter and started guerilla tactics against the two governments. After 2 years the government found a use for its nuclear wasted and created the Nuclear Boy and created the US-Japan Military Faction (MF) also known as Nuclear Hound (NH-MF) special squad main purpose is to stop rebel guerilla tactics.

After 2 years of conflict the government successfully compressed the union and enslaved them to finish their work, and soon a new face threaten the government calling themselves the Steam Punks (SP). The Steam Punks are your well organized barbarian horde that steals and pillage everything for themselves. Their leader Tin Face is Ex-Tactical Officer of modern warfare that was forgot and left out in the desert to rot. So he became the first Desert Punk to steal and pillage for Steam Boy parts to make his own monster machine known as the Iron Claw (IC).

Tin Face wonder the waste land hitting up any town or city he came across and soon came across a gold mind the Twin City of US-Japan. The two governments became over their heads in barbaric murderous maniacs that didn't have care in the world. Soon the two government where ruled by a mad man that became a third faction in law-in enforcement for TCUJ. This is how rival gangs and crime was born in the wonderful Twin Cities of US-Japan and how and where our little story begins.

It begins with a group of individuals that run you're every day carrier service, to pick up and deliver to location to location. The group call themselves the Quick Delivery Express Squad (QDES). QDES only has two delivery boys' one mechanic and one engineer/owner and boss. The delivery boys are rookies and best friend's names Alex and Ray. Mechanic name is Alice, and Bosses name is Bojo. Alice also has an assistant name Rouge a robot that helps fix and maintain machinery.

Alex and Ray both were given an Electro Punks (EP) which a civilian battery powered robotic suites made for speed. The EPs are also used in Robot Battling Arenas (RBA) which is a local sport in TCUJ. There is also the Electro Circuit Races (ECR) that is out of city robot racing. Alex and Ray named their EP Runner and Arm Guard. Runner is modified for speed and Arm Guard had a shield.

Electro Punks are not allowed to have weapons, expect not a lot of people follow the rules and arm and upgrade their EP for combat. A lot people don't know about Bojo, because Bojo keeps under the radar. He runs an underground arms market, also what we call black market. Bojo gets a lot of his good from this sort of trading. So combat EP is well equip and normally order through Bojo's services that were Alex and Ray come in to deliver the goods.

Bojo never gives out his name and the name of his pilots, and the golden rule don't let them see your face and know your name and don't bring back company. A lot of people rely on Bojo and his crew to deliver the good on time and with out damage. That not always the case a lot of goods are stopped by the local gangs which normally Alex and ray has to pay them off or hand over the goods.

Bojo always says best to give the receive death, gangs come first and motto says survive and you shall get respect, rebel and shall die. Alex and Ray normally don't stick area to get to know anyone and drop and go is their motto and they keep to it. They normal get thrashed by Alice is they come in with just a scratch on any of the EPs and Bojo makes them work off any damage that comes to the EP ether way Alex and Ray are enslaved and abused from all walks of life.

So get ready Retro Fit your mind to the world of STEAM PUNK RETRO FIT!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Steam Punk Retro Fit**

**Chapter Two: Run Delivery Boys Run**

So here we all are not your normal day in the twin city only because two noise individual just made a mistake in winning a hand of cards, late on a delivery and a small scratch on the EB. The day not looking so good for our champion, and looks like their running for their lives. So here we are boys and girls Chapter Two: RUN DELIVERY BOYS RUN! Oh and watch out for bat they seem to be more of a miss when you hit them.

"So tell me Alex why you have to win again, and cause us to be late on this delivery?" Says Ray as he jumps his EB over a market cart.

"I told you trying to make up the cost of the last mess we made, hey winning 200 not a bad." Says Alex as he pushes another EB out of the way.

"Not bad is the fact, if it wasn't one of the leaders, of the cobras I wouldn't mind you cheating, but you cheated a Cobra. That's death, luckily you played in your EB, yes the only way you would play him is online, and still you find a way to cheat." Explains Ray as he dodges a missile blowing up a nearby building.

"Not my fault he was distracted by the porn I sent him, and I grabbed the money and run, he was going to kill us anyhow and way." Replies Alex as he picks up a table and throws it behind him to block a missile.

"Yes that might be true, but I would like to start to run without hearing let me at least finish a nut." Says Ray as he grabs a light pole to make a turn.

"I forgot what we are delivering, wait that right the only reason we got into the card game in the first place." Says Alex as he stops and throws a table at one of the EB chasing them.

"less bitching more dodging Alex we can't afford to be even later, we are only 4 miles from drop point." Says Ray as the indicator on his screen points it out.

"Ok it's time to do a move I call dunk and drop, watch this shit." Says Alex as he ready as he sees his target.

"be lucky it's a drop off then a hand delivery so we don't hear about the bitch of it being late, drop the bitch and end this shit." Says Ray throwing the package as he sees a EB leap out of nowhere lucky Alex sees it and leaps on the EB sending it crashing to the ground as he makes the delivery.

"That was easy, not to loss these loser and get to base." Says Alex as he sees a clear street.

"Oh man that going to suck some juice." Say Ray as he pushes his blue doing a quick burst as they both find themselves falling into a hole.

Into the two dumb nuts fail will our champions awake and escape, and dull darkness of the pit them put themselves in, or will the Cobras find them and make them dead, or will Alice find them make anything Cobra will do to them seem to be a peaceful solution who knows I not stuck in a dark, cold, lightless dark hole. Looks like you kiddies need to wait for Chapter Three: Deep in Scrap Heap. Later Kiddies. Yes its short deal with it, what you think your getting full length novel please.


End file.
